wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Not a Sight
This is Coyote's, no touchy. Plot A blind dragon named Visionmaster looks for his lost sister who was stolen by the Icewings. He must find hope with other dragons to help his find his way around Pyrhhia. Prologue (Sugarcane) Sugarcane was looking around. She sniffed the sweet air around her. "Ahhhh,"she sighed, looking at a pair of lime green stalks of sugarcane. She plucked them out of the ground with a tug. Once she folded them and put them in her basket along with bananas, blueberries, and strawberries. One she got home, she turned the sugarcane into sweet sugar. Along with the fruits, she put the sugar in a barrel. She mashed all the fruits and then put a wooden lid on the barrel, shaking it so it would mix together. Once she took the lid off, the sweet aroma of the smoothie emerged into her nose. This might be my best yet! She thought, taking a sip of the smoothie through a large spoon. It dripped out of her mouth as the taste bloomed inside her mouth. She smiled, "Yep, definitely my best," she said taking another long sip of the smoothie. She put all of the smoothie in a large cup, put a lid on it, and put it in a basket of ice to keep cool. She took it to a large, wooden stand with a sign on the front that said "Smoothies for one gold nugget". Once the other Rainwings saw it, they all gathered in a large line, ending with an angry looking Rainwing. "One gold nugget. One gold nugget,"she repeated after each dragon. Once they got the smoothie, they took long gulps and sighed with happiness. Once the line was gone, there was only the red Rainwing left. Instead of asking for a gold nugget, she just stared at him. "Ahem, my name is Dragonfuit, I would like a smoothie,"he said in a handsome voice. He gave her a big gold nugget. Once he got the smoothie, he took a sip. Once the cold, rich liquid reached his mouth, he paused, yellow and pink seeped through his red scales. He smiled and said happily,"This is the best thing I've had since I tried plain sugar!" He ran towards the stand and gave Sugarcane five giant, long, shiny diamonds. At that moment, a loud rustle echoed through the forest far away, and birds flapped their wings as hard as they cold, squawking. A whole area of trees were brought to the ground. Something was in the forest, something big. Chapter 1 (Visionmaster) The darkness in his mind echoed through his brain. He couldn't see a thing, no even a little color, not even a piece of grass. He thought about how hard it had been for his parents. They sent him to a school for blind dragonets, they taught him everything they knew, they paid for his medications, and he did nothing for them. Although he did tell great stories of his imagination, he could see, once. Once he got out of his egg, he saw a rainbow, and then a pitch black dragon. Then, everything went dark, he couldn't see anything at all now, thanks to his brother, or at least that's what he had thought. He was by a campfire, holding a rose as big as a scavenger. He threw it into the blazing fire, roaring against the strong wind. With the heat radiating from the fire into his purple scales, he couldn't quite bear the feeling of his beloved sister, gone, lost, taken. I will never get over the feeling when my sister pushed me away, and an Icewing nearly blasted me with the cold, light blue frost. They took her, and sent her to the Ice Kingdom," he thought. His dark eyes looked at the forest. In the night, the leaves were a dark, pale green, and the wood and branches being almost black. His mother came over to him, put her gray wing around him, and took him in for a hug. In his black eyes, tears started to form, they dripped down his purple cheek and into the dirt. NO! I won't cry, I wo- ''he started to think, but before he could finish, tears rolled out by every second. He closed his eyes, trying to keep away the wet tears, below him, he felt the soil, the wet soil from all the tears. He heard something, it sounded like a hiss, a cold, fierce hiss, kind of like how the Icewings hissed. ''Oh no, Visionmaster thought at the moment an ice blue Icewing with a spear lunged out from the shadowy trees, and pointed the spear right at Visionmaster's heart. Category:Content (CoyoteTheSandwingNightwijng) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure)